


Tyler and Kyle Roleplays

by o0JayBird0o



Category: Original Work
Genre: --------, Alcoholic Frank the Douchebag, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Monsters, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Archduchess Charlotte, Archduchess Helen, Charlotte is a Scary Woman, F/F, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, King Franklin, King Franklin is an Asshole, Kyle is a Shy Child, M/M, Marquess Tyler, Monster Tyler, Prince Kyle, Tags Are Fun, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tyler/Kyle - Freeform, Young Kyle, and fluff, but with gayness, its basically Monsters Inc, ps: i lied about the fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-22 13:50:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10698333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o0JayBird0o/pseuds/o0JayBird0o
Summary: A collection of stories based off of roleplay scenarios that myself and friends have come up with. All of the characters mentioned are original and belong to my friends and I; so please do not use without my permission.Chapters will be titled by the Alternate Universe if applicable.





	1. Royalty: Until We Meet Again

Kyle drummed his fingers on his leg, watching the rolling hills pass as his carriage clobbers along. His father was seated beside him, similarly bored and exhausted from the long journey. Kyle lets out a long suffering sigh, slumping with the knowledge that the day ahead was going to be very boring indeed. Carriages in front and behind were also carrying small groups of noblemen and women to the same destination, one such carriage held a remarkable noble family. Tyler's family.

Tyler has a Remarkable family in the sense that he had two mothers, whom share their powers equally. They are a strong diarchy, even though they were totally pacifist. The two arch duchesses preferred to concentrate on resources and care of their subjects. Unfortunately, they were considered a lower power due to the fact they had no military and had only one heir to the bloodline. However, this does not stop the two Archduchesses from being a formidable political opponent. Their skills in negotiation and moderation were unparalleled. They expected absolute respect from all, and anyone who opposed them would be... Educated.

The young prince Kyle awoke from a broken sleep by his father. Their carriage had stopped, and it was time to get out. His father dragged him from the comfort of the carriage and out into a large hall.  Kyle was coming along because of 'Political Education' or something similarly ridiculous. As important as it was, as far as Kyle was concerned it just seemed to be a bunch of stuffy old men and women bickering and pretending to like each other for a few hours.

Not far behind were Marquess Tyler and his mothers' carriage. The three exit, assisted by a couple of attendants. They moved inside along with everyone else and into the Hall to socialise a little before the meeting was called. All around were Knights, earls, and various other noblemen and women all talking of business. Talk of recent wars, treaties, trade agreements and even marriages. It saddened the young prince, who was stuck listening about one such marriage, that two people were pushed together with little to no say in the matter, before any form of feeling had developed. Just like the one Kyle's father had arranged for him. Alas, that was the fate of royalty in this world, and one must accept that.

Some short few minutes pass then; the chatter fades into hushed mumbles and respectful silence at the entrance of the formidable Duchess Charlotte, clad in a deep purple gown and silver accessories, the beautiful Duchess Helen in a warm red trailing gown, ornamented with golden thread. Behind the two women strode in the dashing marquess Tyler, wearing a striking black tunic and leggings, a spectrum of colour seeming to glitter from under the fabric like stars in the night.

Gazing at the new group, Kyle felt small- literally and figuratively. His blue and white outfit made him feel unimportant and meek. They were also standing tall with Tyler at five foot and six inches, while he was a mere five foot two. He stowed himself away quickly to avoid feeling even less important, but his mind had a different idea. He couldn't remove the image of the two women's son; tall, dark and handsome.

The meeting was called to begin, so the three took their seats, which resulted in Tyler sitting right next to the young prince Kyle. Tyler doesn't seem to notice him, as he sits patiently watching straight ahead, straight backed and calm faced, surely a perfect heir. Kyle attempted to look dignified beside the perfect man beside him, though all this seemed to do was make him look like a common man next to a royal.

 

As the meeting wore on, an expression of great boredom and distaste etched its way on to Tyler's face. Mutterings of hatred left his lips as he glared at the current speaker, whom was lecturing the matriarchs of the room on their under-qualification and general uselessness as rulers. This rant had particularly been aimed at the Arch Duchesses Charlotte and Helen as they still have neither plan nor intention on building armies or navies. This continues for a good ten minutes until Charlotte's agitation finally boils over. She refused to be spoken of in this manner, and refused to let it go unnoticed. She stands, and her voice boomed over all noise in the room

"How _dare_ you speak of myself and the other maidens present! We have had to work twice as hard to gain our titles then twice again to sit in this Hall, and you DARE call our lives easy! You know not of the things you speak. So if you do wish to keep that privilege I bid you be _SILENT_ "

To Kyle's relief, the room does indeed go silent. Even his father was quiet, which was out of the ordinary, as he would usually mumble under his breath about something or another to get someone riled up and then they'd no longer be in good standing. He did miss being on good terms with the majority of the nobility here.

Time passes before the other Duchess, Duchess Helen, began to speak. Her gentle voice was enticing and captured the attention of any who listened, and she spoke of an important event. The upcoming marriage of her only son, Tyler, and the young prince Kyle. The prince froze in shock and fear in equal measure, as he had never known who he was to be married to, only that he would. He couldn't believe that the terrifying man beside him would be his future husband. Everything else the woman said was tuned out into the background as he fiddled with his sash, thinking of how his future would unfold.

After this minor shock, Tyler settled back into his seat and continued to listen to the meeting. He voiced his own opinions and even got into debates with people, which many of the children of the other nobles wouldn't dare do. His voice remained calm and measured while he spoke, but he was also firm and even a bit passionate, which Kyle seemed to find easier to listen to and follow. He never attempted to gloss over or sugar-coat anything, though he knew how to perfectly handle a sensitive subject.

Some such subjects were the continued starvation in the frozen north lands, and the imbalance of wealth in the eastern territories. He argued for an improvement in the quality of life of the townspeople in a central and southern central kingdom. All three problems raised were promised to be dealt with and reported on to the relevant powers. Unfortunately tempers had been running thin in the south, which was the land that Kyle's father ruled over. His father had taken offence to the accusations Tyler had made, no matter how true they were.

Kyle notices his father’s shortening temper and attempts to silently reason with him, which fails. He turns back to Tyler, listening to him and praying to whatever powers may be that his father doesn't try to do or say anything to anger Tyler. This also gets totally ignored.

"Yes our kingdoms have their problems, but you can hardly think of yours as perfect can you?" Franklin retorts spitefully. Kyle groans internally, of course his father had to argue. He also knew that he was about to be, quite literally, in the middle of this.

Rather than yell, Tyler turns to the leering king and smiles. A sickly sweet smile dripping with poisonous hatred. "Oh, I do apologise." he says eerily calm. "But I believe the answer to your question is no. Years and years of peace, no famine nor infection and only a short drought. Our kingdom is not perfect, though compared to yours it is a paradise. Our kingdom has helped yours on numerous occasions in case you may have forgotten. Do you remember the months of drought when the only source of water came from our generous kingdom? Do you remember the year of famine when whole families starved to death and only the donations of other kingdoms kept your subjects alive? And let us not forget those wars that YOU started, knowing you couldn't fund the care of your injured afterwards. And yet again you had to depend on others to drag your sorry ass out of debt. Where did you spend that money we gave you? Oh yes I remember. On _another_ banquet after _another_ unnecessary war while _hundreds_ died of very treatable wounds."

Franklin frowns and sits down. "Do forgive me for my insolence," he mutters quietly.

Tyler sits, with a slightly smug look on his face that made Kyle smile slightly. It had been a long time since his father had been dragged through the mud like this, and it sort of made him happy. The meeting continues, with leering looks thrown at the shamed King Franklin, with a few directed at Kyle but he was frankly too happy to care.

 

The meeting drew to a close after five eventful hours.

 

Kyle got out of his seat, and paused. He considered talking to Tyler quickly before he was forced to depart and, thankfully he seemed in no hurry to leave. Kyle taps his shoulder to gain the taller mans attention. "Those were some excellent points you made" He says shyly

Tyler smiled warmly at him. "Oh, thank you," he replied. "And, you must be Kyle. If I am correct?"

Kyle nods, "And you are presumably Tyler."

The tall man looks at Kyle with a soft gaze. "You are so much more stunning than your portraits suggested" he mumbles

Kyle goes as red as a rose at the complement. "T-Thank you. And... Well... It’s nice to know who I will be marrying," he manages to stutter out.

"Yes, that was quite the wonderful surprise." Tyler agrees.

"Well I wish I could stay longer, but my father's patience is thin. Farewell, Tyler."

"Until we meet again, Farewell,"


	2. Monster Under The Bed: Behind Closed Doors

Kyle sat on his bed and doodled on a bi, of paper, blue crayon sketching a long and fat otato shape with green tiger stripes and many eyes. This was his monster from last week his name was Benny. Benny was his favourite monster so far, he didn't try to scare Kyle and he was a nice guy to chat to. Sometimes he brought strange snacks in bright packaging, which Kyle really liked. He wondered who he would have next since they kept changing so often. He hoped it was someone nice.

Tyler let out a frustrated sigh. As much as he hated office work, he hated field work even more. Especially on his day off. He sat up from his desk, grabbed his bleating comms pad and glared at the file. 'Last Resort' plastered over the top of the profile of this kid. Eight years old and already he had gone through every last monster on the entire active roster. So it was Tyler's turn. He had been able to keep a 100% rate of success for a full 10 years on his planet. He wasn't sure how long that was in earth years but he didn't mind. Time travelled faster on earth than it on his home planet anyway. He observed his target as the innocent child doodled away with a little smile in his face, and smudges of colour all over his hands and arms.

The little boy winced as a loud slamming door reached his ears; his father must be home now after a night of heavy drinking. He swallowed his fear and continued to draw with slightly shaking hands. Tyler felt an urge he had not felt in a while, an urge to protect the little boy, but he couldn’t do that. It was his job to scare, not to bring joy. He stood and dressed, put in his contacts, tidied himself then headed into work. He signed himself in to the delivery room and sighed as he was left waiting before he was finally allowed in. He stared at his portal, and rubbed his face. Of all the ways he had to travel it had to be by Closet. Could this get more clichéd?

He stepped through the portal and promptly smacked his face on the door. It was one of those dumb concertina doors that fold like a fan and didn’t allow for a silent entry. He wished he could’ve been warned, though in all fairness he probably had, and ignored them. The little boy had heard the thud, and went to investigate like the curious little thing he was. He suspected it was another monster; they enjoyed popping in every other night so he wouldn’t be surprised.

Tyler finally got the door open, then almost immediately afterwards hits his head on the hanging stars and model planets. The little kid giggled A little at this.

“Heya mister Monster! I’m Kyle, but you probably already knew that. I like introductions anyway so whatever,” Kyle says with a sweet little smile.

Tyler looked at the kid, mildly perplexed. “You’re... Not scared of me?” he asks, realising how dumb he sounded only after he had said it.

Kyle smiled innocently at him and shakes his head. “Nope, so! What’s your name mister? You’re an awful lot taller than the other monsters.”

“Tyler...” he says slowly, narrowing his eyes A little. “But why aren’t you scared... That... Doesn’t make sense.”

“Well you don’t make sense you giant man!” Kyle retorts playfully, but a little too fast. He wanted to avoid this subject for as long as humanly possible. “Wanna see this picture I was doing?”

The taller, insect like man shrugs and sighs “Sure why not.” He says, adding under his breath “Stuck here for at least an hour anyway unless I can get enough Fear to punch my way back home”

Kyle giggles and presents the picture of scribbles that vaguely resembled one of the rookies at work. “This is Benny! Do you know him?”

“Yeah. He says Hi by the way.” Tyler mumbled, and downstairs the crashing of a drunkard startled the poor little Kyle from his happy little world. Tyler takes the offered picture from Kyle and tucks it in a pocket along with his comms pad.

The crashing reaches a crescendo and was soon accompanied by furious yelling and a gradually more prominent stomping as Kyle’s father, Frank, approached the closed bedroom door. He wanted to know who he was talking to and why the hell he was in the house. Kyle stared in terror at the other side of the door, his whole body shook in horror and he was rapidly losing control of his breathing. He darted behind Tyler and clutched the monster like his life depended on it. “Help” He whispered ever so quietly.

“Go... Go hide under the bed, okay?” Tyler mumbles, the instinct to protect now overwhelming him. Kyle doesn’t think twice before diving under the bed, still staring at the door like a deer stuck in headlights. It only took a minute or so for Frank to force his way into the room through his drunken haze of anger and hatred.

“Who... Who the hell are you...? And why the Hell are you in my house” He slurred, glaring at Tyler with caution and A hint of fear. He seemed to recognise the Monstrous man.

Tyler suddenly lit up, and his face turns into a delightedly dark grin. “Oh, is that my little Frankie that I see before me?” he purrs. “You really have grown.” Tyler stared Frank dead in the eye as the drunken man suddenly felt himself sober up and take A shaky step backward, shaking his head in fear.

“N-No... No... Not you...” he whispers.

Tyler grabbed Frank by the front of his filthy shirt and dragged him close with inhuman strength. “Oh yes... It is you. I remember that look of fear oh so well, Little Frankie.” He growled with a poisonous tone. His hand slid upward and gripped Frank’s neck instead. The remaining, dwindling, colour in Frank’s face drained at the voice. His eyes were wide with horror. “So you remember me too, I’m _touched_. Do you remember my name Little Frankie? Say it. Say my name.” He growled, tone darkening even further.

The dangling man choked on a sob as tears streamed down his face. He tried to talk, make a noise, anything. Nothing came out but whimpish rasps escaped his trembling lips. Kyle meanwhile watched in awe and slight fear. But he was also, in a dark little corner of himself, hoping Frank got beaten up for everything he had done to the boy.

Tyler let out a sigh of disdain. “Well. Since you can’t talk. You’re going to listen and damn well listen well.” He growled fiercely. “Do not ever come near my Human ever again. Hear me? Do not touch him. Do not approach him. And so help me if you DARE make him cry I will do to you every last disservice you have done to Kyle, every single night until you are _very_ sorry. Understand?” he finishes on A hiss, fangs inches from Frank’s sweat slicked face.

The shaking man nodded as best he could, then bolted out of the room, and the house, as if it was haunted. It was fairly certain that he would never return.

Kyle peeked out from under the bed and whispered: "i-is he gone?" To which Tyler gave agentle nod. The smaller boy slowly crawled out, then ran and hugged Tyler tight.

"Oh, I suppose this is happening now?" A thoroughly surprised Tyler mumbles

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please give feedback down below


End file.
